The Land Where Demons Sleep
by klownface133
Summary: What if the Shodaime never split the Biju among the hidden villages?  What if he kept them all in Konoha?  Learn from the tales of the Land Where Demons Sleep.


Hello everybody! This idea would not leave no matter how hard I tried to get rid of it and I came up with an idea. This will be a one-shot/possible intro to a new story depending on the reactions. The main point of the story is what if the Shodaime had never distributed the biju among the other villages, and instead they were sealed among the nine major clans of Konoha. Needless to say if I make this into an actual story, you will learn how much this changes everything.

I do not own Naruto or any associated characters.

Enough with all this let us get on with the story!

Minato Namikaze was not having a good day right now. Besides the fact that being Hokage was not all it cracked up to be it turns out that a major problem has arose. You see, the village that he presided over was not like any other hidden village in existence. His village, Konoha, was known to the outside world (completely defeating the purpose of having a hidden village Minato always believed) as the land where demons slept. This name came from the village's colorful history.

When Konoha was first founded by the Shodaime Hokage he intended to split the biju among the other hidden villages. After much backlash from his brother and advisors he started to think more about it. If he gave the biju to the other villages there was nothing to guarantee that they would not try to use the biju's power to commit horrible acts against mankind. Now this may just be bias on his part, but the Shodaime believed that his people would be better than that and that he and his successors could step in if things started to get out of hand. So he instead talked with the founding clans of Konoha and they all reached an agreement. The biju would be sealed into each major clan head.

The Ichibi would go to the Inuzuka to create armor for their companions and allow them to better shield their teammates.

The Nibi would go to the Hyuuga as its demonic flame would enhance their jyuuken to unparalleled levels.

The Sanbi would go to the Nara as its abilities would shield them to prevent disruption of the kagemane.

The Yonbi went to the Haruno, a clan already known for having dual personalities, to increase the abnormal strength they had when angered.

The Gobi went to the Akimichi for its power would seamlessly merge with their fearsome taijutsu style.

The Rokubi went to the Yamanka who would use its power to create bubbles to distract enemies allowing them to freely use their jutsu.

The Nanabi went to the Aburame increasing their connection with their hives and allowing them better control of insects outside the hive.

The Hachibi went to the Uchiha whose Sharingan combined with the Hachibi's ink abilities made them even more lethal.

Then finally came the Kyuubi, this biju's chakra was so vile and poisonous that only one clan was able to withstand the sealing process and live. The Uzumaki clan was one of the three founding clans of Konoha with the Senju and Uchiha and was known for their remarkable life spans.

All the clan heads agreed that the biju were to be sealed into the next clan head and trained in how to harness their biju's power. In addition to the biju being sealed in the clan heads a seal master and a member of the senju clan made regular checks on the status of the seal and suppressed the biju if needed. Now while no one besides the Shodaime could completely repress the biju other members of the clan could help suppress them before it got out of hand. A strange thing happened after the biju were sealed though. They seemed to have fallen into a dormant state. The heads could still access their power but could not converse with them and did not feel their influence. The only time the felt anything was when they were close to each other for extended periods of time. The Shodaime theorized that the bijus were close enough to calm each while being too far to actually converse. He also thought that if there came a time where all of the hosts would grow up together at once the biju would awaken and the hosts could learn to speak to them and try to gain a partner in their biju.

Minato thought back on the history of Konoha with a sigh. "Three Hokages reigned before me and it is under my time that the clan heads actually line up," spoke Minato quietly to himself. After all this time what the Shodaime wanted to see was happening. The latest generation of clan heads was lining up perfectly and the transferring of the biju is to happen in a few weeks. He looked at the picture of his wife on his desk, _"How could I let her get me with the chocolate covered strawberries trick?"_ Minato thought to himself with a slight blush on his cheeks. Now his precious Kushina was ready to give birth at any time and the latest generation of clan heads would be complete. Minato did not want to seal Kyuubi into his son but he had not found a way to send the demons to another realm yet.

Minato left his office and decided to take an early lunch. As he walked around the village he thought about the notes the Shodaime had left to the line of Hokages regarding the biju and wondered how they would react and if they would even wake up. Minato had already called back his sensei, Jiraya, and one of the few remaining Senju, Tsunade, back to the village to prepare. As he came into a local ramen stand and took a sear he couldn't help but think of the nine children\future hosts and what life is going to be like for them once the transfer is complete. As Minato ate his meal he couldn't help but think that if these children could be raised together and learn to harness their power… they would be a force the likes of which the world has never seen.

Alright I know we didn't actually get into the Rookie Nine but I wanted to give you the backstory and my justification as to which clan I sent each demon. I know this changes a lot of things and I am working that out should I continue with this. I just wanted to get this story out there and out of my head. So if I get a positive reaction I will definitely continue this story and if no one wants to read it then this will be all there is to it. Also, in all my time I have never seen a story that is proposing an idea like this so if you know of one please please please let me know so I can see how they went about it. I most certainly am not trying to copy anyone I just thought this would be a cool idea for a story. So please read and review so I know what you think and if you want to take this idea and put your own spin on it just send me a pm first. Other than that, THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT MY STORY!


End file.
